


Missed You

by thughaonotminghao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Business Trip, M/M, Married Couple, Returning Home, they live in JAPAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Yuta went on a business trip and came back
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 11





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> lol im alive
> 
> also, if you guys want anything specific from me, don't be scared to comment about anything

Sicheng waited nervously at the gate. His husband, Yuta was coming back from a year long business trip in Europe. The couple had missed each other dearly, always texting, calling and facetiming each other. Sicheng was actually early since Yuta's flight wasn't supposed to land for another twenty minutes. Sicheng pulled out his phone, "u land yet?" he texted to Yuta. "not yet =( five minutes i'll see you soon <3" Yuta replied. Sicheng smiled. He went and bought himself some coffee and sat at one of the tables. He tapped his feet as he sipped his coffee. Sicheng almost jumped when his phone buzzed. A snap from Yuta, "headed out the gate 😁" with a picture of him and his luggage near the area Sicheng was. Sicheng got up from the table and started looking for Yuta. "Sichengie!" A voice called. Sicheng turned around, "Yuta!" Sicheng's feet took him to Yuta's arms, "I missed you." Yuta smiled, "I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> STAY HOME! Also TREASURE is debuting in two months and I'm so happy. Also if anyone wants to talk about Road to Kingdom, plz do.


End file.
